Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose couplings and, in particular, to hose couplings having a male part, a female part, and an angular locking body insertable into the female part and being extendable into the male part when influenced by a sleeve.
A hose coupling usually has a male part and a female part, which is equipped with a non-return valve, which is opened by insertion of the male part. The male part is provided with a circumferential groove, which interacts with at least one locking body in the female part. The locking body traditionally is a round ball, which is surrounded by a sleeve which is axially displaceable on the female part.
Swedish patent 470 452 describes a hose coupling wherein the locking is completed with at least one balanced locking pawl, which is also surrounded by the sleeve and primarily retains the introduced male part. At disconnection the locking pawl is first released, and the ball grips after a short displacement in the male part. This makes it possible to blow of the fluid pressure present in the hose between the coupling and a connected tool without disturbing noises.
The locking body groove in different makes has a somewhat varying position in relation to the opening of the male part nipple, and in some embodiments it is difficult to retain the balls in the coupling. High pressures make it important to increase the material thickness, which means that the diameter of the ball must be increased. This causes the ball to have a poor grip in the groove.